Solitaire
by DANHK
Summary: Una melodía se eleva al cielo, como una plegaria a los muertos. Un amor que jamás morirá... sólo necesita esperanza.


**Título –**Solitaire

**Disclaimer –**Los personajes de Gundam Wing y la melodía pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, quien quiera que éstos sean.

**Dedicatoria –**A Kuchiki Hiwatari. Las palabras no cubren lo que el alma siente.

**Advertencias–** Death fic, shounen ai.

Gracias a todos por leer, por favor dejen un comentario para saber cómo les pareció.

* * *

Do, do, do, si, do, re…

Las manos gráciles vuelan a través del teclado cual aves escapando a la libertad de un cielo azul. El dulce sonido se eleva lentamente inundando el ambiente de una apacibilidad inquebrantable. La tristeza de la melodía refleja el dolor de un corazón desolado.

Mancillado.

Solitario.

Sangrante.

El rubio cabello se mece suavemente por acción de la brisa que entra por la ventana, elevando las cortinas blancas, llevando consigo el salado sabor del mar que se mece sin recato alguno absorbiendo la tierra en un vano intento por recobrar el territorio perdido.

Y la melodía prosigue su andar. Lento pero firme. Cortando el espacio que lo envuelve. No hay nada. No hay nadie. Sólo las notas que emergen llorando del toque de esos delicados dedos contra el fondo blanco y negro de la música.

Sus ojos permanecen secos, a pesar de de estar muriendo. A pesar de estar amando. Lo ha perdido. Ha perdido su efímera razón de vivir. Él no volverá. Su corazón se lo dice. Él no será débil. No mostrará a nadie que su mundo se ha desmoronado. Él sólo continuará tocando esa melodía, "Solitaire", por siempre. Ella sufrirá, reflejará en su lustroso espejo negro las penas que acribillan su alma. La música llenará el vacío que dejaron las palabras, cubrirá las ruinas que dejaron las peleas y será el eterno recuerdo de los momentos felices. Ella lo dirá todo.

Sin razones.

Sin explicaciones.

Sin perdón alguno.

No hay nada qué perdonar.

Y piensa en los nombres de las notas como si recitara la poesía más bella jamás escrita. Como si fuese la fórmula para la salvación de la raza humana… y quizás lo sea… Quizá esa tonada es la respuesta para la paz del espíritu del hombre que se ha hallado a sí mismo y que también se ha perdido.

* * *

Escucho una voz siendo arrastrada por el viento, junto con las cenizas y el olor de muerte, golpea mi cara. Esas palabras me hieren aún más que los escombros que llueven sobre mi ultrajado cuerpo:

"_No puedes detener el fuego."_

"_No dirás las palabras."_

Una media sonrisa se abre paso en mi desfigurado rostro. Me he disculpado por mil y un cosas: no estar ahí en tu cumpleaños, por traicionarte cuando confiabas ciegamente en mí, por desaparecer de improviso, por aceptar otra misión… de la cual no volveré.

¡Oh, Quatre, Quatre! ¡Mi dulce niño! ¿Qué es lo que debo decir ahora? ¿Cómo disculparme en esta ocasión? Siempre pensé que no quería verte llorar nunca más, pero no sabes lo que daría por recoger tus amargas lágrimas una última vez. Dios, ¡Quatre, llora para mí! ¡Háblame, aunque sea para decirme lo decepcionado que estás de lo que he hecho!

Unos pasos se acercan lentamente, es un andar calmado y seguro. ¿Quién puede caminar así en medio de un campo de batalla? Con dificultad muevo mi cabeza para enfocar, con el único ojo que me queda, a la persona que viene hacia acá. Cada que exhalo un ruido raro sale de mi nariz, supongo que la he de tener rota. Si es un enemigo no tardaría en encontrarme y asesinarme… no obstante, eso no sería tan malo, por lo menos acabaría con mi miseria. No, ¡en qué pienso! Antes de morir debo hablar con él, debo, al menos, intentar explicarle por qué lo hice.

–Porque tenías miedo, ¿no es así?

Mi cansada vista vuelve a intentar reconocer a la persona que está casi a mi lado, fracasando completamente.

–Lo sé. Lo suponía desde hace tiempo. Tienes miedo de los compromisos, de la debilidad que significa amar a otra persona.

Esta voz. Tiene que ser él.

–¿Qué haces aquí? Tú no sabías nada.

–¡Oh, no, Trowa, te equivocas! Yo lo sé todo, siempre lo supe –respondes con tu suave tono.

–¿Lo sabías? ¡Imposible! Si lo hubieses sabido no te hubiera causado tanto dolor. No hubieses vuelto a mi lado como tantas veces lo hiciste. ¡No me hubieras dejado venir aquí!

* * *

Y la tonada subía y retomaba su curso. Se deslizaba parsimoniosamente como sangre manando de un corazón herido. Era hermosa, tranquila. A cada instante adquiría un matiz sereno que se confundía con el tenue olor a flores que era arrastrado por la brisa veraniega.

El joven árabe se embelesaba con cada caricia que prodigaban sus delicadas manos a las pálidas teclas. Su rubio cabello se balanceaba libremente, a veces jugueteando en su nariz, otras, por sus mejillas. Sus ojos azules continuaban cubiertos por el fino velo de sus párpados.

Su mente sólo podía centrarse en su amor ido hace mucho. Estaría en una misión. No sería la primera vez que se iba, pero sí la que más tardaba en volver. Una sonrisa sombría se dibujó en los rosados labios. Él pensaba que no sabía lo de sus actividades, creía que con soltar un par de mentiras lo engañaba, pero era imposible, la esencia de la pólvora y de destrucción se impregnaban en la ropa acérrimamente. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Sabía que la única razón de vivir de su amante eran esas misiones y pedirle que se olvidara de ellas sería muy absurdo de su parte. Decirle que dejara de lado aquello en lo que creía era demasiado egoísta. Y ninguno estaba dispuesto a cambiar, pues si lo hicieran, eso dejaría de ser amor y se volvería sacrificio.

Ah, Trowa... Si dejara de lado lo que opina, dejaría de ser él, el hombre del que se enamoró. Se preguntaba dónde estaría en esos momentos: quizá en algún lugar del medio oriente cerca de su casa, o tal vez por las misteriosas tierras de Sudamérica… Todo lo que debía hacer era ignorar el mal presentimiento que no lo dejaba desde hacía días. Trowa se presentaría con un gran ramo de rosas y una breve disculpa en los labios por ausentarse durante mucho. Así era él.

Su cabeza le jugaba malas pasadas, esas visiones de muerte no podían ser ciertas. Trowa llegaría pronto. Ni una lágrima había tocado el suelo pulido. No había por qué llorar: él comprendía las razones del joven castaño y había aprendido a aceptarlo. No haría caso a esos sueños de predicciones funestas. No esta vez, no lo haría aunque su corazón se desmoronara para siempre. No aunque su vida se fuera esperando el retorno de alguien que jamás habría de regresar. Amaría a un muerto por el resto de su vida si era necesario. Pero él no lloraría por Trowa, pues algún día estaría a su lado una vez más.

Y en ese momento, a pesar del sufrimiento, no habría explicaciones qué ofrecer ni nada qué perdonar, sólo la alegría de estar juntos otra vez.

Y la melodía se elevaría eterna hacia el firmamento aterciopelado para cubrirlo con sus notas cual estrellas brillantes que guiarán por siempre el camino al ser amado.

Do, si, mi, fa, sol, fa, fa…

* * *

Te veo sonriendo como siempre. Tan amable y pacífico. Tus orbes zafiro se clavan en mi único ojo. Siento algo húmedo deslizarse por mi mejilla. Será una lágrima. Tenerte a mi lado en estos momentos es algo que jamás pensé que pudiese ocurrir. Mi amado Quatre, gracias por estar conmigo, incluso ahora.

–Es extraño, ¿sabes? Alcanzo a escuchar una melodía a lo lejos: Es suave y apasionada. Me recuerda a ti.

Sonríes ampliamente. Te arrodillas a mi lado y acaricias con ternura mi rostro maltrecho.

–Es tu melodía. Un réquiem por tu muerte… y por nuestro amor.

–¿Viniste porque sabías que moriría?

–No. Vine porque tú me llamaste. Sabía que querías que estuviese aquí junto a ti, así que aquí estoy.

–Ah, estoy horrible. No quiero que me veas, Quatre. Sólo permanece una vaga sombra de lo que alguna vez fui. Me falta un ojo, mi rostro está quemado y en partes no queda más que mi hueso expuesto al aire. Quatre, no sé cómo todavía puedes amar a unos despojos de hombre como lo soy yo ahora –siento más lágrimas caer por las partes de piel en las que aún me resta sensibilidad. Me duele el pecho, pero no por las balas alojadas en él, sino por saber que, aunque estás a mi lado, no puedo tenerte.

Soy una débil mariposa que quiso volar muy alto y que quemó sus alas al rozar el sol. Quatre, tú eres la estrella más perfecta a la que podía llegar a aspirar un simple mortal, y, sin embargo, pensé que podía poseerte. ¡Qué iluso! Pero estás aquí, sosteniendo mi mano y bebiendo mi amargura con tu dulce boca.

Y, por primera vez (aunque probablemente sea también la última), puedo pronunciar esas palabras que tanto deseabas escuchar, mi quierido niño: –Te amo.

–Y yo a ti. –Sonríes de nuevo–. Gracias. –Te quedas un rato pensativo, observándome fijamente–. Eres muy bello, Trowa. Para mí siempre serás aquél joven del que me enamoré hace tanto.

–Quatre… ¿Tú eres el que está tocando?

La melodía aumenta el volumen. Siento una calidez sublime que se apodera de mis sentidos. Una cegadora luz nos envuelve a ambos. Ya no hay guerra, no hay escombros, no hay destrucción, no hay miedo… ¿Éste es el poder de sus notas? ¿Sanar el alma de los pecadores?

–¿Cómo se llama la canción, Quatre?

–Solitaire…

–¿Solitaire…? Me agrada. ¿Podrías volver a tocarla para mí?

–Cuando estemos en casa la tocaré cada que quieras.

–¿Eso significa que perdonas todo lo que te he hecho?

–Te perdono, Trowa, te perdono…

La música va muriendo lentamente. Mi respiración es cada vez más pausada. Ya no hay dolor ni preocupaciones. Sólo las últimas notas de esa melodía que arrancan los últimos vestigios de vida que me quedan. Subiendo al cielo hasta cruzar las nubes y rebasar el reinado del sol y la luna. Iré a un lugar mejor donde permaneceré por siempre a tu lado, mi ángel de ojos azules.

¡Cuánto me alegro de no haber muerto solitario!

* * *

Muy corto, pero espero que sea lo suficientemente bueno… o al menos, haya expresado lo que quería decir.


End file.
